


My thoughts on Chilling Adventures (mostly about PART 4)

by hekiv



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Rant, my personl opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/hekiv
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY.Like many of you, I watched Chilling Adventures of Sabrina part 4.And I was disappointed.These are my thoughts on the show.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after 4 years and only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter.2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗️SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/h5qDxzmB3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons AND a better ending!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS





	My thoughts on Chilling Adventures (mostly about PART 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who like me felt betrayed by the ending of part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+like+me+felt+betrayed+by+the+ending+of+part+4).



> Like it says in the summary, this is not a story.
> 
> Just my little rant before I can move on.
> 
> You don't have to like it.

Hi I'm gonna list the things I liked and didn't like about the show before I give my opinion on part 4. Because I think it's important for me to do so.

So the things I liked first. It's a short list. And I'm gonna start with things that happened in part 1.

  1. **I liked the eerie feeling that I got in part 1.** The tone made me feel like there was something going on, something was happening.  
  
However I didn't like that blurry circle thing that part 1 had, since it kinda made my eyes hurt after a while.  
I thought that since the blurry effect was usually seen when Sabrina was on screen and not during action scenes like when that scarecrow was trying to hurt Sabrina.  
Or when was having that fight with her aunt Zelda about becoming a witch, that the blurry circle effect was a metaphor for Sabrina. Since after she signs her name in the book of the beast, and her hair changes, there is no more blurry effect.  
  
So maybe the metaphor was that before becoming a full witch, Sabrina felt like she wasn't seeing the whole picture, but as a witch she could see everything very clearly.  
But that's never confirmed so I'm not gonna put too much thought into it.  
  

  2. **I liked Harvey and Sabrina AKA Habrina.** No, actually, I LOVED Habrina. And honestly, though I don't ship them anymore, for the most part because the writers obviously put a nail in that coffin, a part of me still loves Habrina.  
  
I thought their relationship was very wholesome, unproblematic and sweet. Some would say boring. But I would say stable. Which honestly Sabrina needed that stability. Almost as soon as she lost that stability, she f*cked up everything.  
Sabrina calls Harvey for emotional support and reassurence.  
Harvey mentions that for years, he knew that Sabrina was basically hiding something from him, but he's always been patiently waiting for her to tell him. And it doesn't look like he actually believes Sabrina when she tells those weird little lies.  
  
I did kinda hate that it sort of felt like Sabrina was grooming Harvey to never notice anything weird about her or her family, in fear of him finding out that she was a witch. Of course that fear would make him not trust witches as a whole. I can understand that. Even though he again, said that he didn't care what Sabrina was.  
  
SOMEONE TOLD ME THIS ABOUT HABRINA:   
The thing with Habrina is that it's a sweet, pure, beautiful and cute not saying Nabrina is not but Harbrina is a good ship. Part 1 we saw their relationship and it was so cutee. Part 2 it looked like Harvey subtitued his love for Sabrina and gave it with Roz showing that deep inside he knows he still feel for 'Brina.  
Part 3 only showed he doesn't truly love Roz due to the kiss and showed up scenes that Sabrina and Harvey might still not be over each other.  
Part 4 only said okay get away Habrina, let's forget about you and destroyed what the other seasons showed and made Harvey unlikable.   
  
I hate that so many fans said that if Sabrina and Nick didn't end up together again, they would stop watching the show. And most likely, that's what made the writers change their minds.   
Honestly, I couldn't be more disappointed.
  3. **I liked Lilith as a villain.** As far as villains go, I think Lilith is a very likable and well developed villain. At first in part 1, she's evil, vicious and ruthless, we see her grooming Sabrina but we never see why it's important for Sabrina to do all these things that Lilith leads her to do until part 2. But we see her motivations to do what she's in Greendale to do, mostly out of fear of the devil whom she serves, and later because she wants to be queen of Hell.  
  

  4. **I liked Nick _at first._** He was an interesting character and I thought _at first_ that he was gonna be like a friend for Sabrina, although he'd still be a flirt and told to be a warlock slut, and I thought he would show her the witch world and be a shoulder to lean on, while she could have him learn more about the mortal world, and the two of them could basically have a foot in both worlds.  
  
I had even hoped that Nick and Roz would of been a thing at one point. HEAR ME OUT.. Roz, who like Nick has a love for books and reading, was said to be cursed with blindness but has an ability known as _the cunning_ that she's not really sure about. I thought at some point Sabrina would bring in Nick to maybe find a way to help Roz with her blindness. And maybe they could of had a somewhat strange friendship that could of possibly become a love interest.  
  
The fact that they both meant a lot to Sabrina and the fact that Nick was such a fan of Edward Spellman, the warlock who married a mortal, had opened that opportunity. Honestly it felt very obvious to me. And I'm kinda disappointed that they didn't go for that.  
  
I know that from the beginning, it was teased that Sabrina and Nick would become a thing almost instantly, but I honestly still liked that she had Harvey in her life to keep her stable so that she didn't completely lose herself and forget who she was.  
SOMETHING that she said she actually struggled with later, and in part 4 even said that she didn't really know what her place in the world was.  
So I feel like having a relationship with Harvey would of maybe kept her stable enough that she would of figured that out.  
But sadly that didn't happen.  
  

  5. **I liked the Eldritch terrors.** In part 4 the storyline was a little too much fan-service, with Sabrina dating, and Calbrina, the sitcom episode that showed _a version of Habrina_ that I obviously was very disappointed with and so very many others, and then later Nabrina that was said to be "endgame" but felt more like a **"dead end"**  
so I was happy about the Eldritch terrors but I kinda had hoped they would of paced the episodes more. Did it have to be one Eldritch terror at a time? I know they went for a "each episode would be a horror move on it's own" kind of thing, but it just felt a little too easy.  
But I still enjoyed the Eldritch terrors, I liked that they were all different and strange and just horrible, they were very interesting to watch.



* * *

Here is my LONG list about all the things that I didn't like about Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.

  1. **Harvey never finds out or reads up about his witch hunter ancestors.**  
In fact, the only reason the show even decides to make Harvey related to witch hunters is to basically give a reason to why he and Sabrina shouldn't be together AND give a cause for the witches to want him and his brother dead. It serves no real purpose.  
  
IN FACT the whole witch hunter storyline is never explored.  
They are meant to be mortals, up against witches, yet somehow they are feared? Like witches have magic, they have literally no reason to be afraid of mortals and they definitely don't have a _high opinion of mortals_ , they have made that clear in the show more than once, so how the hell are mortal witch hunters considered a threat?  
AND I can't even think of a single reason why the Greendale 13 just didn't f*cking use magic against the witch hunters to defend themselves or to escape rather than being hanged. Prudence says that lots of witches that were captured among the Greendale 13 actually went insane and killed themselves in the cells of the Academy, and I feel like that's a bit weird.  
 _I'm guessing_ the devil didn't feel like protecting them.  
 _And I'm guessing_ that their magic was inferior to what the members of the Coven of Night are capable of now. BUT THAT COULD OF BEEN MENTIONED.  
  
AND this just opens up a lot of f*cking questions, like: since I am sure that there are no witch hunters left in Greendale, since we never see any, why are they still considered a threat?  
Why are witches still afraid of them if nobody has been killed by a witch hunter in, I'm guessing here, a long time? Just because of the scary stories that witches tell their young?  
Or are witches and warlocks killed by witch hunters pretty frequently, just not in Greendale?  
Or maybe they are killed in Greendale, often, but nobody seems to care to even mention anything in the show?  
A warlock that was stabbed to death in part 1, he was said to have been stabbed to death by a witch hunter. BUT THERE IS NO SIGHTING OR MENTION OF ANY WITCH HUNTER.  
There's no search for them either. You'd think that witches and warlocks, who are usually very vicious and vengeful, like Agatha and Dorcas when they destroyed the mines, would want to seek out revenge or find a witch hunter to kill them before they can kill any of them. BUT NOPE. That doesn't happen.  
It's implied that the warlock was in fact killed by his warlock friend, and so were the mortal parents.  
BUT IT'S NEVER CONFIRMED.  
  
So are there witch hunters or aren't there?  
I know that the angels that show up in part 2 are witch hunters. But are there others like them then? Were the witch hunters that killed the Greendale 13 also angels?  
And what kind of angels dresses up like _Jehovah's Witnesses_?  
  
Most people watching part 1 were excited over the idea of Harvey finding out more about being a witch hunter and basically being torn between his family history and his newfound complicated feelings towards magic, and basically having to decide between that and his feelings for Sabrina. BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENS.  
Kinda just felt like a wasted opportunity.  
  

  2. **Harvey's character does a 180 and becomes _less likable_.**  
Although Sabrina has pushed him away at the end of part 1, he knows she has kept secrets and lied to him, and used magic on him to forget  
he still obviously loves her and did want the two of them to have one more chance but this time without secrets, showing that he was ready to fight for what he and she had and even to accept her magic.  
BUT for some reason, somewhere between OCTOBER and CHRISTMAS Harvey has a change of heart. He's given the pencils at Christmas by Sabrina, gives them back and asks her not to do magic around him ever again. THAT IS JUST CRUEL.  
Harvey's character should at least have been shown to have PTSD around his brother's death or something, that could explain why he would say and do that. It just didn't seem fair.  
In fact, I think the writers saw that the fans reacted much more to Nick and decided to just tease a love triangle, and then make Nick the main love interest. That was BEFORE Caliban though, and we all know how the f*ck that went...  
  

  3. **Missing time.**  
Part 1 starts in October. Revolving Sabrina's birthday.  
The Holiday Special is around December.  
We never get to see or even hear about what's happened to the beginning of the holiday special, from the end of part 1. I'll remind you that part 1 ends with Sabrina, dressed in a similar dress as the Weird Sisters all wear but in red and giving Nick Scratch a wink. There's NEVER a mention of Sabrina spending time with the Weird Sisters or spending time with Nick during that time. I would of liked to see that.  
EVEN after the holiday special ends at yule tide/Christmas, there's missing time between then and the beginning of part 2. LIKE WHAT DID SABRINA DO AT NEW YEARS. I would of loved to see what witches do when they celebrate the New Year that's to come. _I bet it was cool._  
I mean there's mention of New Year's in the books, but the show is SO NOT following the books AT ALL.  
  

  4. **Why are witches celebrating CHRISTMAS!?**  
I know they call it Yule tide or Solstice or whatever.. But it's just SO DUMB.  
They have a yule tree. They have presents and stocking and a cozy fire. All that was missing was actual Christmas songs. Like what?  
I was hoping for some kind of witch version of the holidays, or that they just didn't celebrate at all. But no, maybe because they needed the holiday special.  
  

  5. **The statue. And the lawsuit.**  
I should probably not mention this but I'm gonna mention it. I DID NOT LIKE THE STATUE. At all. I thought it was a little too real.  
There were actual people on the set, at least that's what the show creators said, that were witches and/or were of the pagan faith. IDK I've heard both. But nobody actually had a problem with the statue that was a lot like the statue that satanists worship?  
I was surprised they were sued. Really. I was more surprised that the holiday special was made just for profit.  
I DO LOVE THE HOLIDAY SPECIAL THOUGH SO I'M NOT MAD. In fact, I'm kinda grateful.  
I really liked that Sabrina gave Harvey that eggnog that made his dad quite drinking. Life was hard enough for Harvey without his brother, that having his alcoholic and abusive dad stop drinking was probably the best thing in his life at that point. I felt hopeful for things getting better between Harvey and Sabrina.  
  

  6. **Harvey giving back the pencils.**  
I did hate the Harvey giving Sabrina back the pencils she gave him as a Christmas present moment. That felt unnecessary. Kinda cruel too. It really did not have to happen.  
Like what he was like in part 1, would just never do that. Doesn't matter what happened. He's not the kind of person to give back a Christmas present OR say that he doesn't want Sabrina to do magic around him.. I could understand the latter, but it's just a weird time and even a weird day to do that on. That's not something I would ever believe Harvey to do, unless the writer's saw that the fans liked Nick more than Harvey in part 1 and decided to change Harvey into a lesser character.  
  

  7. **Harvey NEVER deals with his brother's death.**  
I'm not gonna assume that he didn't have PTSD from shooting his brother after having been told that magic was used to bring him back WRONG because it's never shown.  
I would of liked to have heard Harvey having nightmares, trouble sleeping, having anxiety or panic attacks, or maybe just seeing a therapist or talking to the school guidance counselor or maybe he could of admitted that he has just not being able to look at Tommy's room or any of the pictures because he keeps remembering that night.  
It just felt like everyone tried to move on from that a little too fast. Sweep it under the rug. In part 2 it's almost like it never happened. And it's so freakin' weird.  
There's one mention of it in part 4. But that's like YEARS after part 1 was released.  
  

  8. **The love triangle bait.**  
There was never a love triable. There was just a teasing of it, but Nick and Sabrina got together around the same time that Harvey and Roz got together. So very simple and like not at all weird, IT SHOULD OF BEEN WEIRDER. No girl would EVER date their girl friend's ex-boyfriend. Roz was there during most of Sabrina and Harvey's relationship, she called Harvey Romeo, she saw them makeout and what she just forgot all of that so that she and Harvey could date? I don't BUY IT.  
It just felt very unrealistic but I kinda get that the writers didn't want to do a love-triangle and I guess I just had to swallow that.  
  

  9. **The REASONS why Nick is liked more than Harvey.**  
I have nothing against the actor who plays Nick Scratch, I think he's very talented and an amazing actor. That being said, I have to be honest here: Most fans, and I'm not one of them, I promise, think that Harvey is boring with his plaid shirts and pickup truck. He's very boy next door. AND more importantly they think Nick is better looking. AND THAT IS THE MAIN REASON WHY I THINK NICK IS MORE LIKED.  
  
TO THE POINT that every bad thing that Nick has done, every flaw he has, is overlooked and forgiven almost immediately.  
It's like when a girl watches a horror movie and sees a hot guy about to die and yells out "no don't kill him, he's hot!" It's like that.  
And it's SOOOO shallow. Like _puddle level_ of shallow.  
  

  10. **We never find out who killed Conner. Or if his parents really did kill themselves.**  
It's like mentioned by Dorian that Blackwood loves his boys until he doesn't. And it's like kinda implied that Conner was killed by Luke, and maybe Luke killed Conner's parents too, after being ordered by Dorian. But that's about it. There's never any real answers, and it was just weird to put that there, if it wasn't meant to lead to anything. Like Blackwood sees Conner's body and makes a comment about how it's probably witch hunters and it's important that Sabrina is part of a coven because it's safer but that's about it. I swear it felt almost like there was no other more NATURAL way for Luke and Ambrose to meet than at that funeral. And it's so _weird._  
  

  11. **Ambrose stays at the academy during the tornado/the Red Angel of Death after Luke says "I love you" instead of trying to help his aunties.**  
YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT AMBROSE, WHO'S ALWAYS PUT HIS FAMILY FIRST, JUST GAVE UP!?  
All because Luke told Ambrose that he loved him. He knows that his aunties are at Baxter High and need his help. WHY THE F*CK did he not try to get back to them?  
Or if he did, what, we just didn't see that!?  
  

  12. **Ambrose never finds out that Hilda put a love potion in Luke's drink.**  
I swear I would of loved to see that. Would Ambrose be okay with it. Would he have been upset. Would he have been disappointed. WE WILL NEVER KNOW.  
  

  13. **The HARROWING hanging of the Weird Sisters kind of unnecessary.**  
I promise there were a lot of other ways that Sabrina and the ghosts of the harrowed children could of punished the Weird Sisters. The hanging thing wasn't necessary. They could of just been suffocated, have them drop to the ground. Or maybe possibly be half buried alive.  
That would of been cool.  
  

  14. **We never find out the answer to this one question: WHY IS THE ACADEMY IN AN OLD TRAIN STATION THAT WAS ONCE OWNED BY WITCH HUNTERS.**  
Like I could imagine an old train station in the woods. I can. It's Greendale after all.  
But if the Greendale 13 were kept in the cellar, and the academy was once owned by witch hunters, does that mean that at one point, before the academy became a train station, it was something else? Maybe like a villa or something?  
  
Because I'm having doubts that during the time that the Greendale 13 were hanged, there was a train station in the woods, owned by witch hunters.  
Maybe the place was abandoned after the Greendale 13 were hanged. Then made into a train station. Then abandoned again. Then taken over by the Coven of Night that turned the place into an academy. BUT WHY EVEN GO THERE.  
  
Like I do think there could be another place for them to go and build an academy. What's the real estate situation in Greendale where there's literally no other place to go than to an old train station in the middle of the woods, where a bunch of witches and the Greendale 13 were kept as prisoners in the cellar and was once owned by witch hunters.  
  
I have trouble imagining the high priest of the Coven of Night at the time being like: "this building that once was owned by witch hunters, let's use magic to make it look like an old train station, and then make it into an academy because _reasons_."  
It just doesn't make sense.  
  
Like I get it, the aesthetic or whatever, is really cool. I like how the academy looks on the outside. BUT I would have liked to have heard of the history of the building a little more. It's called _world building_. And, at least I think so, a kind of important part of why Chilling Adventures of Sabrina is so loved.  
IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A DIFFERENT WORLD.  
  

  15. **Nagini's severed head was not mentioned EVER.**  
I swear somewhere in the middle of part 3, the writer's just like gave up on the show.  
Why else would Nagini's head never come up after Roz cuts it off in part 3 and tells Harvey that they can use the head later. THAT'S LIKE A PERFECT SETUP FOR PART 4. But that didn't happen.  
Instead, part 4 is full of THE TRINKET MAN who conveniently comes up, Nick becoming a Harvey clone AND fan service. And it all ends with Sabrina dying. Well, more than once, since Sabrina Morningstar dies first.  
Because that had to happen. With the worst F*cking ending.  
THAT was not Nick and Sabrina becoming endgame. THAT was a Nabrina END. There's a f*cking difference.  
  

  16. **Nick Scratch is not a fully formed character.**  
What does he want with the future. What dreams does he have. Does he have any friends other than.. Prudence? Maybe Dorian?  
He never mentions his family, I know he's an orphan. He never talks about Amalia who was like the only family he had.  
I know he's the greatest conjure since Edward Spellman. But that's about it. Other than drinking at Dorian's, and singing in the choir, we don't see him other than being there when Sabrina mysteriously needs him. WE DON'T SEE HIM HAVE HIS OWN LIFE.  
I would of liked to see him trying to write a book of his own, his own spells, or maybe he's traveled the world to search for lost magic OR that's something he wants to do in the future, or maybe he could of told Sabrina about his own experiments or potions..  
I heard that he's suppose to be like secretly 50. So what, he doesn't want to do anything with his life? He's just drinking AND being a sex addict before Sabrina shows up? And even after she shows up... I don't really believe that. I have a hard time believing that a person like that would be interesting enough for Sabrina to want to spend time with. Really.  
  

  17. **Nick Scratch is emotionally stunted.**  
Honestly when I look at the way he acted through the entire relationship he had with Sabrina, I'm just reminded of his familiar Amalia. Puppy love, protective, turned to obsession that eventually gets him killed. **Like WHAT THE F*CK.**  
What kind of example is that for the teens watching this show!?  
He's either completely head over heels in love with her, OR completely cold and stuck in his old warlock-slut ways. LIKE WHAT!?  
Doesn't he have a healthy middle? I swear I've never seen that, not once in the entire show.  
  

  18. **Calbrina.**  
I'm not pretend that I liked Caliban. I thought he was good-looking and a decent villain in part 3. That's it.  
I was happy when he was trapped in stone.  
  
But I saw that a lot of fans liked him and thought that because he offered to marry Sabrina almost right away and because he was often shirtless and _of course good-looking_ , so I get why Sabrina Morningstar did get married in part 4.  
I don't get however why she didn't reform hell like she had wanted, instead she was a good wifey for Caliban and a daughter to Lucifer, all she really did was stop Caliban from making earth the 10th circle of hell.  
I just thought that was super weird. Like how could her character change that much..  
  
Caliban just is made of clay from hell. He and Sabrina aren't even the same species. She's a 16-year old who's getting married in Hell. Like am I suppose to be happy about this? It just feels weird. He just wants Sabrina, because why not and he wants to make earth into the 10th circle of hell. That's it. That's all he wants.



* * *

SO MUCH HAPPENED IN PART 4.

I thought it was a complete waste of time. **It was embarrassing.**  
Here's my lil rant about the characters and the relationships.  
  
I thought both Nabrina and Harvalind moved way too quickly, both relationships were shaky at best.

Someone said that both Harvey and Sabrina found their true love. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

Roz is NOT Harvey's one true love, or she would of been made into a human after having been made to stone. Even when Caliban says that Roz couldn't the one Harvey truly loves, they show SABRINA! LIKE WHAT THE F*CK.

Also, one Sabrina marries Caliban. The other barely dates Nick. She still has no feelings for him, because of the candle, and they never mention that destroying the candle would somehow make Sabrina's feelings for Nick come back. I think she was just in love with the memories she had of Nick. And that's it. SHE WASN'T ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH NICK.  
With enough time, she could of been "endgame" with literally anyone. I think Nick was just the most convenient choice for her at the time. LIKE F*CK A DUCK ANYONE WHO SAYS THAT NICK IS HER TRUE LOVE. NO HE'S F*CKING NOT. I SWEAR.

What's worse is that she most likely only got back together with Nick because she didn't want to be a virgin anymore and she didn't want to be alone anymore. I promise he was just the convient choice.  
The number one reason why nabrina became endgame/dead end was because a lot of fans said that if Sabrina and Nick didn't get back together again, they would stop watching.   
I think that's what made the writers change their mind.  
  
I couldn't be more disappointed and angry. It's just not possible.

AND ROZ AND HARVEY ARE SO NOT ENDGAME. I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS. THEIR RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN BARELY VALID FROM THE START, AND F*CKING PROBLEMATIC AT TIMES.

I honestly think that the only reason that Harvey and Roz were ever made a couple in the first place, was because Ross and Jaz started dating in real life (I think they are a really cute couple)  
AND the writers saw that the fans liked Nick more.  
THERE!  
I SAID WHAT I SAID!

All those hints of Habrina in part 1, part 2 and part 3 were **JUST FOR NOTHING.**

There were a lot of theories for a possible part 5. I'm holding on to the hope that it will happen.  
Some that I've heard:  
THAT is not Nick in the sweet hereafter. That is something that has made itself look like Nick, that has access to Sabrina's memories and wants to keep here there BECAUSE she has celestial blood and can leave whenever she wants.

Another I heard was that THAT is Sabrina Morningstar, BUT not Sabrina Spellman. It's implied that Sabrina Morningstar AND Sabrina Spellman are joined together in the afterlife but there's never a scene where that happens. And because there's this flicker of life seen at the end of the funeral scene, Sabrina Spellman could come back while Sabrina Morningstar is still in the sweet hereafter.

These are just some of my thoughts on some of the characters.  
  
 **Roz**  
Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Roz became a witch. I thought that was cool.  
I wish only that there had been more of her being a witch, not this last minute thing that didn't really lead to anything good.

I honestly thought that since her dad is a preacher, that it would come up. Like maybe he would have a problem with magic when he found. Maybe we would have a strained but healthy father-daughter relationship based on the fact that Roz has an ability OR is a witch. He could possibly have a problem with the fact that the devil was real.  
But that didn't happen. JUST ANOTHER WASTED OPPORTUNITY.  
  
 **Harvey**  
He did not embrace his ancestral witch hunter past in a way that he could of been more useful this season.  
In the books he has angelic powers, in the CAOS comics he dies very quickly, in the sitcom he's kind of a adorkable goof and yet I'm most disappointed in the version that he's portrayed in CAOS. Almost no character development, or if there is any, it just makes him less likable. In the end he was almost completely unrecognizable from who he had been in part 1.

Harvey was always meant to be with a witch, but not Roz as she became basically _a version of Sabrina!_

His storyline was basically just being Sabrina's boyfriend, then her ex, then dating her best friend, playing basketball & playing in a band, and being a virgin sacrifice. He was made so unlikable throughout and had no real character development. He was just like "dumb mortal" Harvey, his entire relationship with Sabrina was just dusted under the rug, as if it meant nothing. As if the moments they shared were nothing. LIKE WHAT THE F*CK.

I honestly think it would of been better if Harvey had been killed off instead. Like don't make him less likable and have him start dating his other female best friend, just kill him off!  
But of course, that would mean that all the fans of Ross Lynch (I'm one of them) would stop watching... And the writers couldn't have that.  
So instead of being a main character, Ross gets the boot and becomes a background character.. He barely matters to the storyline anymore.

F*ck anyone who thinks that's fair.

I saw fans who basically said that Harvey was boring and a little b*tch. HE WAS WRITTEN TO BE LIKE THAT. Also, he was f*cking damaged after having an alcoholic abusive father and later ending up with a dead brother AND that's before he finds out that his girlfriend has been lying to him, and he shoots his brother.  
If he came out just "fine" from that, I'd be f*cking worried... Which I guess later it shows that he's completely moved on from that, because he's now happy with Roz.

*sarcasm* Totally isn't him just f*cking distracting himself by throwing himself into a relationship so he doesn't have to deal with the reality. *sarcasm*

**Nick**  
He became basically a Harvey clone which I thought was 100% dumb.  
The whole reason people liked Nick in the first place was because he was confident, charming, a skilled warlock with a love for books, a flirt and a bit of a bad boy (in Sabrina's own words) and later written to be against mortals, somewhat of a sex addict with a bit of a drinking problem and totally emotionally constipated so how the hell did he become a second rate Harvey?  
It was like he had no personality other than he was in love with Sabrina. That's it.

And I couldn't be more disappointed.  
  
In the end, he just seemed unhinged. And not in a crazy in love kind of way, more like he's traumatized and doesn't know what to do with his feelings since he's never had feelings before.  
  
AND WHY THE HELL WAS HE RECREATING THE HARVEY AND SABRINA MOMENT!?

What was sad was that it didn't capture the magic of the original Harvey and Sabrina moment, it was just a really poor imitation. Not that many nabrina fans caught on to that since many of them never even watched part 1.

I swear I thought that was something the eldritch terrors were doing, but nope..  
 **JUST BAD WRITING.  
  
** He even killed himself, he didn't say it but it was implied. MAYBE to be with Sabrina or maybe he just wanted to kill himself. **Glorifying suicide IS NEVER SOMETHING YOU SHOULD DO.**

A Nabrina fan told me that Sabrina and Nick at least got to be endgame. THEY ARE DEAD. And it doesn't really count. I mean, what else are they gonna do in the sweet hereafter?

It's more like a DEAD END than "endgame".

IT JUST FEELS LIKE GIVING UP.

And the fact that Nick told Sabrina that they were ENDGAME just made me wanna vomit. DON'T SAY THAT WORD. It's just a little bit too much on the nose. And I think the writers can be more subtle. Plus how can they be really endgame when there's a version of Sabrina that's MARRIED TO CALIBAN.

Like that just shows that Sabrina + time = any ship. Like I honestly think that if she had to she could be endgame with Melvin. THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE.

Which completely undermines almost everything Sabrina has been through.

**Sabrina**  
What's worse was that Sabrina, who was so headstrong and determined in the beginning of the show, kinda just became annoyingly destructive and pretty much just did what was expected of her.  
I was seriously surprised by how she kinda cut out the mortal part of her life almost completely. Like that was what made her different and interesting in comparison to all the other witches! She should of shown that she wanted that balance in her life, both the mortal and the witch part, since she talked about JOINING the mortals and the witches a lot.  
 **SHE'S A HALFBREED!** And she should of shown that she was proud of it, no matter who her father was.  
I was so disappointed in what was done to her. I mean, honestly, who thought that was a good idea.  
  


All this just to _please_ the Nabrina and Harvalind fans!? **TOTAL HORSES*IT.**  
The actor who played Nick did audition for Harvey at first, so I can say that was very much shown here.  
I have no problem with his acting, nor with the acting of anyone else in the cast. I think they all nailed it.

And that one episode, I think you know which one I mean, which I felt was only there so the writers could justify why they went with Nick and Sabrina rather than Habrina.. Because apparently, they were just too "convenient".

I swear the writers were probably sleep deprived when they wrote that. Or on crack. Or maybe both. Because that's just the only explanation I can think of.  
Someone told me that at least Sabrina and Nick became endgame at last. I still hate that word.  
THEY ARE DEAD. Like what else are they gonna do WHILE STUCK FOREVER IN THE SWEET HEREAFTER?  
  


It just feels like **giving up.  
**

And the fact is that Sabrina became a witch at 16. And she died at 17. I know they tried to make Sabrina into this kind of legend but that's just too tragic. I'm suppose to be happy that she didn't live to make any real difference between mortals and witches!? Like she wanted?

She was still looking for her place in the universe. And then she died. SO, WHAT!? That's it?

There was that memory that Zelda saw after Blackwood killed her and she was in the nether realm where Zelda was on her death bed, and YES THAT WAS A MEMORY, where Sabrina looks older, SHE'S NOT A GHOST I'VE CHECKED, and she tells Zelda that she couldn't ask for a better mother.

And what, the time paradox changed that? So Sabrina had to die young?

There's never an _answer_ to why Hecate, who's resurrected Hilda AND Zelda, DIDN'T BOTHER to RESURRECT SABRINA.

There was a flicker of life at Sabrina Spellman's grave but that's about it. You'd think that would of been enough but NOPE they had to include the Sabrina and Nick in the sweet hereafter scene as a final nail in the coffin. NOBODY ASKED FOR NICK TO KILL HIMSELF TO BE WITH SABRINA.  
If anything, I was disappointed that he didn't try to get her back to life. Wasn't he suppose to be the greatest conjurer since Edward Spellman? And you're telling me that he didn't find a solution? Or he didn't even bother looking? He just directly went to take a swim in the sea of sorrows?  
  


Not to mention that she wasn't weirded out that Nick was basically doing the same things that she did with Harvey almost less than a year ago. AND when she talked about maybe looking into her mom's side of the family, what happened with that!? She just didn't bother, I'm guessing. I would of liked for that to happen.  
  
I still can't believe that she went back to Nick. I know that she missed him, but you can miss someone without going back to them.  
Her entire relationship with Nick was just high HIGHS and then low LOWS and there was never a healthy middle, if there was, I just barely saw it.. I think the only reason that their relationship looked like it was stable at the end was because it looked so much like the one Harvey and Sabrina had in part 1.  
Like I said before, Nick is a Harvey clone in part 4 and it just pisses me off to no end.

It shows that the writers just have truly given up.  
They planned for Sabrina and Harvey to get together. Saw that the fans wanted Nick instead, even after they made Nick into the worst boyfriend ever, the fans still wanted Nick, so they decided to re-write part 4 and instead of Sabrina and Harvey getting back together, it's Nick and Sabrina. But AGAIN Nick is a Harvey clone.  
And Roz is a version of Sabrina. So Harvey still gets to show that he's okay with magic and witches now. Because that needed to be established.  
It's not like he hasn't been around magic and literally SAID A SPELL in part 3 and part 4... Should of been obvious that he's accepting of magic now.

If you're gonna make Nabrina "endgame" don't have them re-create a moment that Sabrina and Harvey did in part 1. That's all I'm saying.  
Because that just pissed off so many people. And me.

**Ambrose**  
He had somewhat of a storyline and had Prudence. But did that lead to anything. Was there a conclusion of some kind? **Nope.**  
He deserved better. The last scene he was in, he was by the grave of his beloved cousin, obviously crying and I thought maybe Prudence would hold his hand or something.  
But nope.  
And that's the last you see of him.  
  
He was a very beloved character and he just gets to mourn his cousin who's been like a sister to him. He deserved some kind of closure if not a kind of "happily ever after".

**Hilda**  
She's finally married. Thankfully. I thought that was one of the few good things about Part 4.

But she moves back in with her sister, with her husband, after losing her niece. How's that fair.  
She's so strong, taking care of Zelda in the end. I love that. Shows again, how close Zelda and Hilda really are as sisters. Despite everything they've been through.

**Zelda**  
She has lost so much. Her parents. Her familiar, which I'm glad she did get back.

She lost most of her coven because her husband poisoned them.

And her girlfriend, who turns out to be a man. I'm not gonna say much about Mambo Marie pulling a SCOOBY because that's just.. _Love has no gender._ I truly believe that.  
But I still didn't like that the only F/F relationship on CAOS was actually made into a M/F relationship.  
That's all I'm gonna say. I mean, there are plenty of people who were upset about that.

AND NOW, she's lost her niece/daughter. Because we all know that Zelda is the closest thing Sabrina has to a mother.

Life is just so cruel to her.

**And that ENDING!**  
It couldn't be more hollow and unsatisfying.  
The fact is that Zelda saw her own death, with Sabrina by her side, that so means that Sabrina can't just be gone!  
So there has to be a part 5 or at least a special, or something!

**HERE'S THE THING:  
** Roberto already said that there will be a part 5 in comic form. SO that whole scene with Sabrina and Nick in "the sweet hereafter" it's just stupid. **OF COURSE Sabrina is coming** back. So it was more of a last farewell bj for nabrina fans that scene. **It has no real value.**

The witch war would of been so cool to see!  
Not that I want a Riverdale crossover... I don't think anyone wants that. It would just be too weird.

The actor who played Harvey said once that they would of filmed more if it hadn't been for the pandemic, which I honestly think is why we got stuck with that crap ending.

There's no real happily ever after.

There's just an OKAY ending.  
And the show, and it's characters, deserved better.  
Not to mention the fans.  
And I think no matter who you ship, almost everyone was upset with the ending.

So yeah, this is my attempt of trying to process what was done to my favorite show.

And I did love Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, but honestly, part 1 was my favorite.  
Not just because of Habrina, which I am one of the rare few fans of, but also the eerie feeling that lingered and after that... It was like the show lost it's way.

It became cringey at some parts, more attractive people were added until the fans just could not decide who they liked more.  
And in part 4, it felt like f*cking fan-service where basically every ship was given a chance. **It felt wrong.**

It felt like: why even build chemistry, relationship development and character development if you are just gonna be so condescending to it? 

**Two things I think the show did wrong.** First, using that statute that made them get sued. Although that did give us a decent Holiday special which I kinda enjoyed, other than the painful Habrina moments which felt unnecessary and out of character..

The second, they wronged Harvey and Sabrina's relationship.  
To the point of having Nick and Sabrina recreate that Habrina moment which was just a HUGE middle finger to the Habrina fans. As if the moments they shared and their relationship had never mattered.

THAT was truly an A**HOLE move!

A better ending would of been that instead of being in that white room, Sabrina looks happy and at peace, walks through the forest, dressed in red and kind of looking like little red riding hood, like she did in part 1. She comes to a crossroads, looks confused, there's a bench, she sits down, takes a book out from inside her jacket, it's a map, and she figures out where to go and hears Nick behind her, dialogue, they kiss and he asks where to and she shows him the book and says that if anyone knows a way out of the nether realm and back home, it's Hecate. Nick smiles, they both stand up, hold hands, and Sabrina mentions there's no rush since time moves differently here so they have all the time in the world, and that Roz probably knows where they're going.  
THE END.

* * *

**I think[Duras1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989) explained it best in the author's note of their story "What’s the worst that could happen?"  
** **Read it below for yourself and decide.**

  
**Author’s note:**

This is my closure to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and I am very disappointed of it.

Many will praise the story, and Nabrina and Calbrina, but for me it was the Last Jedi and ROS all over again.

Three seasons worth of foreshadowing that Harvey and Sabrina are each others true love was nothing but a red herring.

Once more Harvey was useless, his witch hunter past was not explored even though he comes from a clan powerful enough to decimate an entire coven. The issue of his past that was such a hot topic in part 1 that his brother died because of it is mute and forgotten.

What was worst of all is what they did to Nick Scratch. For that was not Nick Scratch, it was Harvey Kinkle with Nick Scratch’s face.

Gone was the arrogance, the bad boy vibes, the narcissism , his entire character was replaced with Harvey and they even cannibalized Harvey’s scenes where he and Sabrina professed their love for each other.

Not only that but they pulled the ultimate F**k you to both Harvey and Sabrina by making ROZ A WITCH.

As I was watching this I kept hearing Sabrina’s voice in their scenes, it is painfully obvious that Roz is just Sabrina with Roz’s face on.

The Roz and Harvey Scenes are in fact Harvey and Sabrina scenes. The whole point of Harvey and Sabrina are star crossed lovers from different worlds who must find a middle ground and they stole that too!

I have never seen such blatant disrespect to the characters that way.

They took Harvey and Sabrina’s love and gave it to Roz and Nick. Every scene, every moment, every interaction between Nick and Sabrina/Roz and Harvey are all Sabrina and Harvey scenes with the names and faces changed.

Why did they do this?

This was a pandering to the NABRINA fans who also make up the majority of Rarvey/Harvalind fans so that Sabrina and Harvey never get back together , it is painfully obvious that they stole the Harvey and Sabrina Habrina material and gave it to them.

It was so difficult to watch because every single scenes of those couple felt, sounded and was staged if not outright stolen from Harvey and Sabrina’s lovers interactions.

Harvey accepting Roz as a witch....All I heard was Harvey and Sabrina getting back together, it was insulting to the show itself to see all of that!

And Nick...giving Sabrina a necklace.....that was Harvey, I saw it both as the season 1 variety and as a means to seal their reconciliation and coming to terms that Harvey and Sabrina are soul mates.

The candle spell, the Pigmalian Spell, Prudence's words. The if you ever loved me ultimatum when she was about to jump. 3 seasons worth of proof and foreshadowing for nothing! They could have gone with the two Sabrina's continue to exist and one for Nick and one for Harvey and it would have not made 3 seasons worth of storytelling useless. But the worst example was what they did to Sabrina. Gone was the crafty, caring and ruthless with evil independent and strong witch of season 1.

In her place we have someone who took Nick back immediately after only a few flirty words, who FREED CALIBAN, a man who tried to condemn her to an eternity in prison JUST BECAUSE. From one of the most powerful and independent woman she went to a bizzaro Sabrina who falls in love with BAD BOYS who ARE BAD MEN!  
Nick and Caliban, two of the most toxic in recent history and she MARRIES CALIBAN!

She willingly jumps into relationships with abusive and toxic men! And in the HABRINA episode they have Sabrina Morningstar say that she LOVES CALIBAN!  
Why did they keep saying that Harvey and Sabrina have true love, why all the scenes that showed it, that foreshadowed that they will get back together?  
What happened to all the signs that Harvey and Roz relationship was cooling and they would break up?

What was the point of all that build up?  
They took away Sabrina's role and gave it to Roz, turning her into an inferior Sabrina who is boring and useless all season! And they took away Harvey's role AND HIS TENDER SCENES and gave them to Nick who is an inferior Harvey, who is still condescending, immature, hostile and jerkish to others. It was such a betrayal of the past 3 seasons, of the characters, of everything.

How could Roberto to this to his own work?

The bizarre out of character moments don’t stop here. Caliban felt like Nick Scratch, instead of Caliban, what happened?

How could the reviewers say this was a good season?

The Sitcom universe was appalling, to call it a Habrina love letter is an insult since they made the Harvey of that world such a tool and ignorant fool, so not even in a Habrina episode did we get decent Habrina.

Every single character was disrespected in such an appalling way, the Fright Club where useless, Nick was not Nick, Caliban was not Caliban.

Lilith stayed true and finally did away with Lucifer who received a proper punishment, but the rest was.......I am sorry but all the Nabrina Endgame is just Habrina scenes that have been stolen and given a nameplate change.

The same for the Roz and Harvey scenes.

This was not a Nabrina or Calbrina Endgame, it was a blatant Habrina season that was given a Nabrina paint job. Every single time I saw Nick and Sabrina and Roz and Harvey, every time all I saw was Harvey and Sabrina’s words coming out of the wrong mouths and faces. Heck even in the show itself, in the sitcom episode they had Harvey called Nick ''his double'' and that is just what happened they turned Nick into Harvey. Again what we saw was Harvey and Sabrina's love story stolen by Nick and Roz!  
I never expected part 4 to be so badly written an blatantly uncaring.

The one praiseworthy thing I can say is that Gavin Leatherwood is a talented actor, no wonder he audition for Harvey Kinkle during the casting session and was kept on.

I could live with Harvey and Sabrina not being ‘ENDGAME’, but why was he so useless. Why not a single moment where he got his ancestral witchunting gear and showed of why they were fierce. He did nothing this whole season. A travesty to him.

Even the final scene.

I could hear Harvey’s words over Nick’s final monologue.

Xxxx

Sabrina looks up and sees it’s Harvey.

“H-how did you get here?”

“I told you before that there is no flying in my life without you, so I flew here in order to be with you. You’re love for me has given me wings.” Harvey says and shows his newly acquired angel wings.

“Harvey are you sure? It’s just you and me here.” Sabrina said to him.

“Well, then there’s no reason for you to worry that I’ll get hurt is there.” Harvey said and Sabrina’s heart melted at that, realizing that it all somehow made sense.

Harvey sat down next to Sabrina and the two of gazed into each others eyes.

“I guess we are here in the cave story. I never thought that you’d join me in the cave.”

“Wherever you are is where I’ll be Sabrina. I don’t care where we are, all that matters is that we are together.” Harvey said as they kissed. Sabrina and Harvey, a witch and a hunter. They had finally found a way to be together.

For the good and the bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And scene.

This is me venting and I am doing this as closure.

I have many pairings that are not cannon, across different books, movies and cartoons and it’s my way of coping and moving on. For us few Habrina fans there is always fan fiction.

And in the magical world of Sabrina with parallel universes anything is possible, even a Part 4 that does not spit in the face of all the foreshadowing of parts 1,2 and 3.

**Hope for part 5, even if.....Nabrina.**

* * *

And I completely agree with everything they wrote.

I mean there were so many plot holes that I was kind of weirded out by.

\- Like was Robin mortal already and that's why he couldn't go into the void to get the miners out fast enough before Sabrina died?  
  
\- Who the hell was the trinket man? Why did he just show up like that? I swear it was the plot convenience gods that sent him.  
  
\- Why didn't they use Nagini's severed head? _They could of._  
On Blackwood before Prudence could of used a sledgehammer and broken him into a billion pieces. He would technically be still alive.  
OR on Sabrina so she wouldn't bleed to death. I just 100% thought that at some point, they would use it. **But they didn't.**

\- **WHY DIDN'T HECATE RESURRECT SABRINA!?** What, was she busy?

All these questions and there are never any answers. Which just makes me wonder about the Part 5 that was planned to happen.

But that's just what I think. Okay rant over. It's okay if you don't agree with me.

In the end I know it's just a show and it's not something to get too upset about. It won't amount to anything.

I swear part 5 better f*cking happen.

Part 5 is SO happening on f*cking HBO.

**Author's Note:**

> Those are just my thoughts. 
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
